Conventionally, various radio communication schemes are used in radio communication systems. For example, in UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), which is also referred to as “W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access),” code division multiple access (CDMA) is used. Also, in LTE (Long Term Evolution), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) is used (see, for example, non-patent literature 1).